


［罗迪/ABO］Dirty Mind

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [10]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Dirty mind, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: You and i and my dirty mind,we can stay high or no?





	［罗迪/ABO］Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 其实是我的dirty mind  
> 罗x哈梅斯提及

对于世界最佳球员克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多来说，最好的性幻想和实践的对象就是他的小男友。  
和他的众多前任以及床伴不同，迪巴拉对他的吸引力超出了罗纳尔多自己的想象，这让罗纳尔多有点无奈，因为这有时让他看起来像个迪巴拉的狂热粉丝――觊觎他肉体的那种。  
其实罗纳尔多一直对这方面没怎么注意，他开始注意这件事是因为和哈梅斯的一次见面，准确来说，是他以及迪巴拉与哈梅斯的一次见面。他的这位前床伴兼好友在见过了迪巴拉以后，趁着迪巴拉上洗手间的时候发表了自己对迪巴拉的看法――“他闻起来熟透了。”哈梅斯看着迪巴拉窘迫地询问服务员洗手间的位置，“但他依然像个孩子。”  
罗纳尔多只是笑了笑，抿了一口柠檬汁。  
“你什么时候开始对小男孩感兴趣了？”哈梅斯看向罗纳尔多，“他看起来被……教养得很好。”哈梅斯换了一个委婉一点的说法。  
“是吗？”罗纳尔多放下杯子。  
“嘿，别跟我装傻。我们都知道的，他竟然乖到可以容忍你那些奇怪的癖好。”哈梅斯用手轻轻敲打着桌面，看见罗纳尔多不停地向迪巴拉离开的地方张望，“老天，真应该让他们看看。”  
“什么？”罗纳尔多看见迪巴拉的身影出现在了拐角处，于是安心地转过头和哈梅斯聊天。  
“你刚刚看起来像个刚谈恋爱生怕自己的omega跑了的年轻alpha。”哈梅斯忍不住笑出来，但迪巴拉很快走了过来，于是他收敛了自己的笑声。  
“抱、抱歉，我刚刚走错地方了，我记得我们在那边的。”迪巴拉有些不好意思。哈梅斯对他笑笑：“没关系。这里确实有点像个迷宫。”  
罗纳尔多在桌下握住迪巴拉紧紧抓着裤子的手，问道：“你感觉好些了吗？”  
“还、还好。”迪巴拉几乎不敢看罗纳尔多的眼睛，他想回去，但又害怕打扰了罗纳尔多和哈梅斯的聚会，好在罗纳尔多理解了他，对他说：“你先回车上等我。”迪巴拉一再向哈梅斯道歉，然后如释重负地以一种别扭的姿势走回罗纳尔多的跑车。  
“他太可爱了。”哈梅斯看着迪巴拉逐渐走远，“太听话了。”哈梅斯又把目光转向罗纳尔多，“你应该改改你爱玩的坏毛病。”  
“我以为你没发现。”罗纳尔多挑了挑眉，但语气一点儿也不惊讶，倒像是故意的。  
“我也是个omega，克里斯。”哈梅斯微微一笑，“你不快点过去？保罗可能已经很想你了。”  
哈梅斯看着罗纳尔多走回跑车，在心里默默地为迪巴拉默哀。他从一开始就闻到了迪巴拉身上过于浓郁的信息素的味道，再看见迪巴拉一直不停地小幅度调整坐姿他就明白了。罗纳尔多还是没有改掉他爱玩的毛病，竟然让那个小omega带着东西出来。  
小可怜。哈梅斯叹了一口气。

罗纳尔多回到车上的时候迪巴拉正努力地把自己缩起来，试图减轻身体里那个不断振动的小东西给他带来的快感，但每次他一动，那个小东西就会到处滑动，他只能夹紧腿，把脸埋在臂弯里，咬着嘴唇避免自己呻吟出声。  
“你还好吗？”作为罪魁祸首的罗纳尔多坐进车里，试图把迪巴拉遮住脸的手拿下来。  
“一，一点儿也不好……”迪巴拉不肯放下手，反而把自己缩得更紧了，“你快点把它关掉。”  
“不，暂时先不。我们得等到回家了才行。”罗纳尔多收回手，扣上安全带，开始发动汽车。  
迪巴拉知道罗纳尔多一定不会理会自己的要求，他开始后悔为什么自己要答应罗纳尔多做这件事，当他看到哈梅斯玩味的眼神时他几乎快要被羞耻感淹没了。他只能祈祷回程不要太久，不然他很有可能会射在裤子里。  
“克里斯！”迪巴拉几乎快要从座位上跳起来，罗纳尔多把那个小东西调到了最高档，他抱住自己的肚子，呜咽着说：“停下……停下……”  
但罗纳尔多依旧专心地开着车，好像压根就闻不到他散发出的信息素的味道，用一种平淡的语气说：“不，不行。我们说好了的，回家再关。”  
迪巴拉几乎已经无法分辨罗纳尔多在说什么了，体内的那个小东西疯狂振动，快感像潮水般涌来，他不停地搓捏着袖口，咬着手臂急促地喘息。快感越堆越多，终于迎来了爆发点――他射在了裤子里。而刚好，罗纳尔多停好了车，打开车门把他抱了出来。  
“你射在裤子里了，对吗？”罗纳尔多低笑出声，“你喜欢这样，小宝石。”  
而迪巴拉挣扎着想要自己下来，他生气了，但罗纳尔多用力把他抱住，在他耳边说：“你想让他们看见你的裤子吗？”  
于是迪巴拉就只能乖乖地窝在罗纳尔多怀里，并且发誓今天晚上绝对不会和这个混蛋睡一起。

罗纳尔多在当天晚上收到了来着哈梅斯的信息，上面写着“但愿小男孩没有生气。”罗纳尔多在黑暗中看着因为赌气而抱着被子在沙发上熟睡的omega露出了无奈的笑容回复道“不，他生气了。”于是哈梅斯就开始幸灾乐祸起来。

或许他确实有点过份。罗纳尔多看着沙发上的omega开始认真反思自己。

他的前任和床伴们都知道他在床上有些癖好，但那并没有什么大不了，因为那是在可控范围以内的。所以他从来没有去想过这方面的问题。直到遇到迪巴拉以后，罗纳尔多才开始有些变本加厉。  
主要表现在那些时不时涌进他大脑里的下流想法。  
罗纳尔多想起了迪巴拉第一次替他口交的时候，那是他们还没有确立恋爱关系，在一次情事开始前，他要求迪巴拉给他做一个口活。迪巴拉根本没做过那个，全程都是在他的指导下进行的。迪巴拉小心地把alpha尺寸可观的阴茎含进嘴里，按照他说的做。迪巴拉的双颊因为含着阴茎而鼓起，罗纳尔多忍不住用手去捏他的脸，导致omega一下子含不住alpha的阴茎，还被唾液给呛到了，跪在罗纳尔多腿间咳嗽，狼狈极了。  
罗纳尔多之后每次看到迪巴拉的嘴的时候就会想起迪巴拉温暖的口腔以及柔软的双唇，然后那些下流想法就会填满他的脑袋。  
迪巴拉本身身高和体形就比罗纳尔多小了不少，所以在床上的时候罗纳尔多最喜欢压着他操，或者是抵在墙壁上，那个时候迪巴拉就会因为身高的缘故只能用脚尖勉强支撑住自己，但最后还是会支撑不住，被迫把alpha的阴茎吞得更深。他们还在落地窗前做过爱，迪巴拉被他控制在玻璃和他之间，羞耻得不敢睁开眼睛，后面更是紧得要命，如果这个时候他骗他说有人过来了，迪巴拉就会立刻射出来，敏感得惊人。  
有一次他们对战马竞，迪巴拉想要推开那个想干扰罗纳尔多的马竞球员，结果反而被人家推着走，迪巴拉当天回去后就对罗纳尔多说自己要加强训练，然后就真的拒绝了他的求欢，跑去锻炼。罗纳尔多对此非常不满，但也很理解他，于是就陪他一起去锻炼。罗纳尔多发誓，那是他有生以来做过的最低效的一次锻炼，他全程被迪巴拉挺翘的屁股吸引，他都怀疑迪巴拉不是要锻炼，是要勾引他，否则为什么会背对着他做深蹲，还释放自己勾人的信息素。所以那次锻炼因为他的下流想法而被迫中断，迪巴拉被他压在跑步机上的时候还很生气，一边推他一边骂他混蛋，而罗纳尔多选择直接操进omega湿润温暖的后穴，于是迪巴拉就只能发出呜呜咽咽地求饶，后面流出的水甚至在地上积起了一个小水洼。而事后迪巴拉揉着腰询问罗纳尔多怎么会突然想起做那件事，罗纳尔多则理直气壮地说出了自己的理由，气得迪巴拉用脚去踹他。毕竟这次“锻炼”后他收获的不仅是肌肉的酸痛，还有一屁股罗纳尔多的精液，根本没有锻炼的效果。  
还有迪巴拉完成帽子戏法后带回家的那个足球，当天晚上他们就用那个足球作为道具做了几次。迪巴拉被迫把球垫在肚子下面，跪趴在地上承受罗纳尔多的顶弄――后来那个球上沾满了迪巴拉的精液，迪巴拉气得两天晚上都没有和罗纳尔多说过一句话，最后还是罗纳尔多主动认错才把事情了结。  
迪巴拉是个网瘾少年这件事人尽皆知，有时候迪巴拉可以玩一两个小时餐厅游戏不管罗纳尔多，但是自从罗纳尔多借着惩罚为由把他压在沙发上操，还在他面前摆了一个ipad让他玩之后，迪巴拉就再也不敢因为玩游戏忽视罗纳尔多。不仅是因为罗纳尔多做得太狠，还有他们那次做完以后罗纳尔多给他塞了一个按摩棒，还不允许他自己拿出来，他就被迫含着那个按摩棒睡了一晚上，第二天一早罗纳尔多给他拿出来的时候他都因为快感过载哭得一塌糊涂，罗纳尔多碰一下他都受不了，自己把自己缩成一团去委屈。  
总之，只要是面对迪巴拉，罗纳尔多就有无数的下流想法，并且乐于付诸实践。  
比如现在，迪巴拉被他抱回了卧室，在他旁边微张着口睡得很熟，丝毫没有发现自己被挪了位置。罗纳尔多越看越觉得可爱，于是便俯身亲了上去。  
至于迪巴拉会不会因为被吵醒而生气――  
管他呢，迪巴拉愿意惯着他的所有下流想法。


End file.
